<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Get Your Crush to Like You Back by ChillGayVibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019846">How to Get Your Crush to Like You Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillGayVibes/pseuds/ChillGayVibes'>ChillGayVibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, MGS5, Miller is grouchy, Mutual Pining, Protests, Sassy Ocelot, Snake is goofy, TPP, comrades to comrade lovers, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillGayVibes/pseuds/ChillGayVibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after being rescued by the Big Boss himself, Kazuhira Miller comes to a life-changing realization and struggles to come to terms with it. Snake, however, is here for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Get Your Crush to Like You Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just finished MGS5 and had to see these two together. It's my first fic on A03 so be gentle :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazuhira Miller would describe himself as a serious man. Taking time off of work just wasn't in his code. He spent most of his day either buried under a mountain of paperwork or barking orders to the poor recruit in R&amp;D that hit his line of sight first. The second that he could muster up the strength to hop on his crutch, he was a working machine.</p><p>But over the last few weeks, he has been noticing an inhibition doing even the most menial tasks. Watching over the latest upgrade to their prosthetic technology made him ponder how the Boss would look slugging Soviets with it. Scolding the latest idiots who ended up in the med bay after their weekly brawl brought images of how powerful Snake would've looked lighting a fire under their asses while motivating them to do better. Just last week he felt a pang in his heart when he watched Pequod fly off after being on mother base for only two hours. </p><p>It was becoming quite a problem. </p><p>Being separated from the man for nine years would make you think that anything you did feel would at least dwindle, but the heat in his chest burned stronger than before. It was actually easier before. At most he felt an appreciation, a few heated cheeks here and there. </p><p>But Snake is different now. He wouldn’t dare to say more “gentle” but more meticulous with his relationships with others. His handle on his tight ship has loosened this time around. The soldiers seem excited to see the boss, knowing he can help them with any problem. The man’s relationship with that damn dog is even endearing. The little shit knows it can get away with murder whenever Boss is on base, and Miller can’t stay mad long when one of his shoes end up on the Boss’ lap.</p><p>Right now he was slaving away in his office. The setting sun was leaving a wave of chill that managed to flow past the closed door. His coat was inefficient in keeping him warm, hard to because he had no energy to build it in the first place. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t eat this time too. Red meat had grown too expensive this month so he only purchased seafood. It only took a few days and there were about to have an all out riot on their hands. </p><p>Trying to reason with them was a fucking mistake because it only convinced the entire intel team to join the cause as well. The worst part was that Ocelot found the whole thing funny and “he was a steak man himself” and validated the traitors. </p><p>The loops he was going through right now just to find the money for beef was driving him insane. He has been sitting at his shitty desk for so long the glow of the sun that came through the blinds faded to a sleepy. Orange. The aches all over his body being evidence he wasn’t stuck in some weird stupid nightmare. Miller was even feeling hand cramps in his amputated arm. The phantom pains bothering him more than his actually overworked hand. </p><p>A short but deliberate knock at his door brought him out of his wallowing. </p><p>“If you’re here to to partition me again I swear to fucking god-“</p><p>“Kaz.”</p><p>The man in question cut himself up to look up into his dazzling blue gaze. His eyes held their usual intensity, but Miller could see the confusion and amusement shine through. Admiring the sharp sapphires every chance he got made him good at reading the Boss. </p><p>Seeing it at all meant he hadn’t heard what’s happening yet, but he knew Snake could tell something was up.</p><p> Snake looked up and leaned against the door frame.<br/>
“What bug crawled up your ass this time?” The tug of his lips to the side made Miller a little hot under the collar.</p><p>The damn beautiful bastard. </p><p>“Being the only fucking adult around here that’s what.”<br/>
Miller was the only person in the entire Seychelles sea that could get away with talking to Big Boss like that. Just the thought of it has started to loosen his shoulders. The smile plastered on Snake’s scraggly face grew wider at the insult.</p><p>“If you're here to hear me bitch and moan you can at least close the door, Boss.” Snake didn’t need to be told twice, the door closed and his ass sank into the chair directly across from him like he’s about to receive some juicy gossip in two seconds flat. Which is usually true for the war-hardened man. The second chair in Miller’s office is infamously known as the “hot seat.” If Miller told you to sit down on it, you knew you were about to have your ass handed to you. Only Ocelot and Big Boss we’re unaffected by the roasting. That’s because Ocelot refuses to sit in it. “ It fucks up my back” or “The nun has already had her way with the paddle today” or whatever smart ass excuse he comes up. </p><p>Snake is the exception, he always is for Miller. He usually gets to relax on the chair like it’s the most comfiest he’s ever been in and hear how others in the same place were under the blonde’s mercy. </p><p>Snake stretched his padded legs to get more comfortable and humored the tired man. “What did my men do this time?” </p><p>“They started a riot.”</p><p>Snake didn’t seem too worried</p><p>“Did you make stalking Rabbit clean the toilets again?”</p><p>“There’s no red meat”</p><p>He slightly tensed at that.</p><p>”For how long?”</p><p>“A week.”</p><p>The war-torn men looked dumbly at each other for a while. The blank stare through Miller off. He was hoping for a scoff or rolling of his eyes, but the look directed at him was unreadable. </p><p>“B-boss?”</p><p>“Got a cigar?” </p><p>Miller doesn’t smoke but keeps a neat stash at the bottom of his drawer in case the cause of his infatuation ever stops by. The slender stuffed paper felt smooth on his fingers as he extended it towards the leader. Snake’s thick fingers brushed against his as he put a soft but firm grip on the cigar. Miller couldn’t help but catch Snake’s gaze again. What is it about one man’s eye that can draw him in so much? The contrast of the sheen and depth in them ease his nerves and speeds up his heart rate at the same time.</p><p>The tobacco is planted between his pearly white teeth before Miller realizes Snake is leaning closer to him expectantly. His heart and the butterflies in his stomach kick it up a notch as he gets an even better view of the man’s face. Still covered in grime from being in the field for too long. The smell coming off of him wasn’t anything to write home about, but the musk within it had a nice familiar feeling to it. </p><p>Miller almost forgot to cut the tip off before fumbling the box for his lighter. It took a few tries to produce a steady flame, but it didn’t hasten him to pull it up inches from the Boss’ lips. He took his sweet time to appreciate the slightly pink mouth. It made him wonder if kissing the Boss would be soft as it looks plump or if he would take his lips rough like his unbounded determination. </p><p>He had to forcefully clear his throat to will the embarrassing thoughts away. Snake sat back satisfied and took a long pull. Miller was a weak man and followed his eyes with the expansion of the broad chest. Seeing the contraction to expel the smoke let out a breath Miller didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>“What’s the damage?” The pink grew white as his lips pulled down into a tight frown. </p><p>“The cafeteria’s compromised, some dipshits in base development keep sliding pictures of burgers under my door, and Ocelot says the intel team have over one hundred signatures to join a march tomorrow.”</p><p>Snake took another puff of his cigar. keeping up the staring contest but not so focused. The man across from Miller’s desk seemed to be weighing his options on how to react. He seemed to be studying Kaz’s every move. Miller wanted to flinch under the gaze but forced himself stiff on the chair’s wooden frame. Snake seemed to have made up his mind as Miller caught a gleam in his eyes again. Another puff of his cigar was extended for a dramatic effect. </p><p>“What’s our plan of attack, general?” His inflection was dead on but the hunched shoulders and stupid grin aid it all: The Boss wasn’t mad.</p><p>From his initial reaction, the Blond was expecting reprimand for the mess he got themselves into. He served the bored spoiled brats a perfect opportunity. In the back of his mind Miller was afraid something as stupid as animal carcass would cause Snake to hold a grudge against him. Ever since Miller has reunited with the Boss, he's felt like the weakest link. It’s been months since he was rescued but his dumbass self always finds a way to fuck something up. Missing a malfunction in a shock upgrade that dudded and almost cost a mission. Dipping halfway through important meetings to puke out his troubles. He couldn’t even lock himself in his stinkin' office right. Fixing this shit will probably cost more than if he had just bought the beef! But Snake lacked the animosity that should’ve been there. If this fucked up infatuation has taught him anything, the Boss doesn’t hold back. He’s always had a “cut the shit” attitude and always displayed his opinions at face value. Snake would never put up a front for anything. It’s obvious the man isn’t mad, but it didn’t make sense why. Maybe he saw how upset he was at himself about the whole situation. Or it was pretty funny. Either way, he was not gonna pass up an opportunity to indulge the Boss.</p><p>Miller copies his “soldier’s” demeanor, shoulders brought more forward than necessary and spoke low enough for the brunet to hear. </p><p>“The enemy plans to convene tomorrow at 0900 hours on the second command platform. They are attempting to halt all tasks until we submit to their demands. The March is supposed to finish at the launchpad of the R&amp;D platform to harass me personally.” </p><p>Snake stood up from the seat and reached his thick arm to rest his warm hand on Kaz’s shoulder. Any self deprivation or anything else in his brain really has turned to mush. His persona dropped to bask in as much of the contact as he can get without looking affected by it. He couldn’t tell if the mischievous look he was getting meant he was failing or he should be worrying about something much worse. </p><p>“May I suggest a way to flank the enemy, General Kaz?”</p><p>He didn’t need any convincing. He leaned a little forward himself. It was like he was absorbing Snake’s energy. Miller willed to send back the same intensity that drove him mad. He let it out slow:</p><p>“On your mark, Boss”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>